starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Kaleesh
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Käl-ēsh’ | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 meter | leeftijd = >80 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Kalee | gesproken = Kaleesh | geschreven = Kaleesh | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Kaleesh thumb|250px|Qymaen jai Sheelal met Ronderu lij Kummar vs Huks De Kaleesh waren een nomadisch reptielachtig species afkomstig van Kalee. General Grievous was een Kaleesh warlord genaamd Qymaen jai Sheelal. Fysiologie De Kaleesh waren een fysiek aantrekkelijk species met strakke spieren en een slanke lijn. Ze hadden een roodbruine huid met zwarte haren die vaak in staarten of vlechten werden gedragen. Onderaan in hun kaak van hun lang gezicht hadden ze twee uitstekende slagtanden steken. Kaleesh hadden gele ogen waarmee ze redelijk goed konden zien. Onder hun ogen bezaten Kaleesh klieren waardoor ze in het infrarood konden kijken om bijvoorbeeld ’s nachts te jagen. Kaleesh hadden vier vingers aan elke hand en vijf tenen aan elke voet met scherpe klauwen. De mannelijke Kaleesh waren iets groter dan de vrouwelijke. Een Kaleesh woog ongeveer 75 tot 80 kilogram. Cultuur De Kaleesh waren een polygaam volk waarbij elke man meerdere vrouwen had en talloze kinderen. Of deze polygamie maatschappelijk gezien noodzakelijk was – zoals bij de Cereans – is niet bekend. Hoewel de Kaleesh als aantrekkelijk werden beschouwd, lieten ze hun gelaat zelden of nooit zien. Ze droegen maskers gemaakt van de gevaarlijkste diersoorten op Kalee zoals de Karabba en de Mumuu. Ook het lichaam van de Kaleesh werd meestal gewikkeld in kledij om beschermd te zijn tegen de felle zon op hun planeet. De Kaleesh waren een gelovig volk die geloofden dat de dapperste Kaleesh na de dood tot het godenrijk mochten toetreden. Daarom waren begraafplaatsen en tempels heilig voor de Kaleesh. De heiligste van alle tempels was de Shrupak. Aan de Abesmi, een grote monoliet in de Jenuwaa Sea, geloofden zij dat de goden naar de hemel opstegen. Het was normaal dat Kaleesh op bedevaart gingen naar deze steen al namen de meeste Kaleesh genoegen met een schrijn dat was gericht naar het eiland waar de Abesmi stond. Eén van de nieuwere schrijnen werd na zijn dood gewijd aan Qymaen jai Sheelal die het pantheon van de Kaleesh goden had vervoegd. Eer en oorlog speelden een belangrijke rol bij de Kaleesh. Rituele gevechtsmaskers gingen voort van generatie op generatie en werden beschilderd met Karabba en Mumuu bloed. Elk patroon was anders voor elke familie en na een gevecht werden de maskers proper gemaakt en opgeborgen. Enkele Kaleesh wapens waren de Czerka Outland Rifle, het Lig Sword en de Shoni Spear. De Kaleesh waren een vrij primitief volk dat een nomadisch bestaan leidde. Tegen het einde van de Galactic Republic werden de Kaleesh betrokken in een conflict met de Huk die hun planeet probeerden in te palmen. De Kaleesh waren een oorlogszuchtig species maar zij bewaarden hun woede voor zij die hen provoceerden. Ze traden zeer beschermd op tegen zij die de familie of hun stam kwamen bedreigen. Heel zelden kon deze trouw ook worden gevoeld naar non-Kaleesh maar dan moest deze persoon zich heel erg hebben bewezen. Eer en opoffering stonden hoog aangeschreven in de Kaleesh samenleving. Geschiedens De Kaleesh raakten voor het eerst betrokken in een oorlog met Guiteica, de thuisplaneet van de Bitthævrians. De Republic probeerde het regime omver te werpen maar dit mislukte. Kalee grensde aan de Bitthævrian Space en corrupte Republic agenten lieten de Kaleesh denken dat de Bitthævrians hun planeet zouden gaan aanvallen. Verschillende stammen werden getraind om de Bitthævrians te verslaan terwijl ook Jedi werden gestuurd om de Kaleesh te versterken. Hoewel Kalee nooit echt gevaar leed, werd de bedreiging van de Bitthævrian beperkt. In dit conflict vocht de overgrootmoeder van Qymaen jai Sheelal mee, net als Sheelal zelf. De Kaleesh kwamen pas echt in de belangstelling te staan toen de Huk hun wereld wilde veroveren om slaven te kunnen verhandelen in de zogenaamde Huk War. Talloze Kaleesh werden gegrepen maar de stammen verenigden zich onder de warlord Qymaen jai Sheelal om de indringers te bevechten. Op de leeftijd van 22 jaar had Sheelal al de status van halfgod bereikt omwille van zijn daden tegen de Huk. Onder leiding van Sheelal en zijn assistente Ronderu lij Kummar zouden de Kaleesh als nooit voorheen samen strijden tegen een tegenstander. Een pure haat ontstond jegens de Huk die werden verdreven van Kalee maar ook werden achtervolgd en verdreven van hun kolonies en zelfs op hun eigen thuisplaneet werden aangevallen. Sheelal gebruikte Huk technologie en schepen in zijn legers waardoor de Kaleesh over middelen beschikten om hun planeet te verlaten. Vooral na de dood van Ronderu zou Sheelal meer dan ooit een bloeddorstige krijger worden. De Huk waren nu zelf in het nauw gedrongen en vroegen de hulp van de Galactic Republic. De Republic steunde – al dan niet onder druk gezet door bepaalde fracties – de Huk waardoor de Kaleesh sancties kregen opgelegd. Sheelal keerde met zijn legers terug naar Kalee dat meer en meer moeilijkheden kende om overeind te blijven onder de economische sancties. Toen Sheelal talloze Kaleesh zag sterven van de honger, werd zijn haat tegen de Republic en de Jedi alleen maar groter. De InterGalactic Banking Clan kwam echter op de proppen met een voorstel om de Kaleesh te steunen in ruil voor de hulp van Sheelal als agent die werelden moest veroveren die de IBC weigerden te betalen. Sheelal ging akkoord om zijn volk te redden maar toen de Trade Federation weigerde om Huk te bestraffen die Kaleesh begraafplaatsen hadden vernietigd, zei Sheelal de overeenkomst op. San Hill en Dooku hadden echter een plan bedacht om zich voorgoed van de diensten van Sheelal te kunnen verzekeren en lieten een bom ontploffen op zijn schip, de Martyr. Daarna werd de Cyborg Grievous geboren. Bekende Kaleesh *Qymaen jai Sheelal aka Grievous *Ronderu lij Kummar *Bentilais san Sk'ar Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous *The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War *Star Wars: Visionaries *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Kaleesh